ThanksGiving Week
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: As Thanksgiving approaches, Onceler, his brothers, and his new friends enjoy they're week of from school.
1. Day1

**Day One:** _Making Decorations_

It was a windy Autumn morning as the people of Dustville walked through the streets getting ready for the upcoming Holiday. Children would either walk wit they're parents or played in the open lots, school was out for Thanksgiving, and they had plenty of time for fun. At a small crafts store, that sold cloth, paper, paint and other items, a mother and her two daughters walked out with a few bags of crafts for making decorations, "Good morning Mrs. Evergreen," Oncie said walking up to the girls with a big smile, "Oncie!" Desi squealed happy and hugged the boy tight. "Hi Desi," he greeted hugging her back with a small chuckle, she always seemed to be happy to see him.

"Oh Oncie look," the little girl showed him the bag of decoration supplies and smiled happily. "Wanna come and make decorations with us?" She asked happily, she was so cute sometimes. "Sure, just let me get Brett and Chet, and I'll meet you guys at your house." and on that cheery note they parted ways for a short time.

And as promised met up at the Evergreen house, the twins hugged Rosa happily and she hugged them back, she was always nice to them. Mrs. Evergreen set out the supplies, and the children got to work, Desi pulled out a pretty blue and green feather and placed it in the band of Oncie's fedora, which was a little to big for him. Onceler took off his hat and looked at the feather, the boy gave the little girl a warm smile and put his hat back on. Desi and Oncie had grown a lot closer over the past few weeks, Dustville was a small town, so a lot of grades were put in the same class room if there wasn't enough room, he helped he with her homework, and she gave him someone to go to when he was sad. Her tiny hand would wipe away his tears, and she'd hold him tight when he needed a hug.

Te boy leaned over and kissed her forehead making her squeal with joy as her cheeks were colored wit a rosy blush, Onceler was always kissing her head, and she was so cute when she squealed, he doubted she even know why she was getting kisses. The child, her cheeks still rosy and pink, continued making her decoration, she was making a little turkey with some shiny feathers her mother had bought.

Rosa had her hands full trying to keep the twins from gluing feathers to each other, or at least keep them from hitting each other when they had a disagreement. The girl was always looking after them when they were over or when they hung out. The twins always played rough with one another, and Oncie wasn't the best at getting them to settle down, Rosa defiantly was though. They listened to her and did as told, but she was never mean about it, and thats why they listened so well.

Once the decorations were finished, the children looked them over, Desi made a turkey with all the colors of the rainbow, Rosa used purple and blue feathers, The twins used red, and Oncie used blue and gray. Each one reflected on they're personalities, Desi was a creative and colorful girl, the twins often shared a thought or two, Rosa was a tough yet sweet girl, and Oncie was a quiet and shy boy.

Before the boys left to go home, Desi traded her turkey for Once-ler's, she said it was because it was pretty, but he had a hard time believing that. Even so, he walked home happily holding onto the pretty decoration he was given.

Mama made dinner that night, and even though he ended up burning the ham a bit, the boys didn't complain, it was still good, though Oncie was worried why she was being nice all of a sudden, but didn't bother to ask. He cleaned up the dishes, the twins washed the table, and everyone went to bed, today had been good, and they all slept happily.


	2. Day 2

**Day Two:** _Reading Stories_**  
><strong>

The sky was gray, and every so often it would rain lightly, and as the clock on the library struck 12, five friends met at the steps like agreed the day before. Ofourse Desi gave Onceler a big hug, and the twins did the same with Rosa, after greetings were exchanged the little ones trotted into the Library, Dustville Library wasn't as big or as fancy as most, but it was quiet, and had plenty of books to read. Mr. O'land, the librarian, was a nice man, and always knew where a book was when you needed it, "Afternoon children," he said putting down the book he was reading, "Good afternoon Mr. O'land," Oncie greeted.

Onceler had gone to the library a few times to find, sewing, knitting, and cookbooks, so Mr. O'land knew him well, "Can you help us find Thanksgiving story books?" Desi asked as she stood on her toes to look over the side of the counter. Mr. O'land thought for a moment and it came to him, "In the child's section, they should be on the shelf labeled Holiday Stories," he told them, "Thanks," Rosa said holding the twins hands, they had a tendency to wonder off. The five children went were directed, Oncie helped Desi reach a book on the top shelf, and Rosa snatched a book out of the twins hands when they started fighting over it. the tall boy and green eyed girl sat on the couch in the children's area and enjoyed reading the book together, Rosa and the twins sat at a table and she read to them.

The stories they read had plenty of colorful pictures, and were thick enjoy to last them a whole hour of reading.

"I'm getting hungry," Desi said when she heard her tummy growl, "How about we go get something to eat, and we came come back to finish out stories," Onceler suggested, and they all agreed. All five of them hitched a ride across town on a passing by wagon, not to far from the Train station was an A&W, which was Desi's and Rosa's favorite restaurant. Mrs. Evergreen had given them they're allowance for the week, so they could pay for they're own meal, and even had enough for a root-beer float. The children went inside and climbed into the booths, well at least four of them did, Desi was too busy looking at the pies in the cooler, if there was one thing she loved, it was pumpkin pie.

Rosa noticed her sister wasn't with them, and rolled her eyes when she saw where she was, the brunette sighed and had to drag her sister over to the booth.

"You can have pie after you have a meal," Rosa told her little sister. "ok..." Desi pouted, Oncie picked up the phone after everyone was ready to order, he even had coupons he found in the morning paper, so they wouldn't have to pay too much. Desi and Rosa ordered kiddie meals with root-beer floats, the twins order a double cheese burger to share, an Oncie orders chicken strips with a grilled cheese.

Once the food came around, Rosa cut the burger in half for the twins, then had to keep them from playing with they're food, Oncie and Desi shared parts of they meal. Desi cut her burger in half, and Oncie gave her half his chicken strips for the other half of the burger. But he found it cute how she cut it like a cake before eating it. The meals were warm and filling, and were washed down with the creamy sweet taste of the cold floats after every other bite. Once the meals were done, other then a handful of uneaten fries and onion rings, Oncie orders a kid sized slice of pie for all five of them, and they enjoyed they're sweet treats.

Rosa had to help the twins clean off, they're faces were covered in blueberry and blackberry juice from the pies. "You boy need to be cleaner," Rosa said gently wiping the mess away. After they were both done, Oncie got the left overs in a doggie bag an the children headed out and back o the library, this time hitching a ride with Mr. Leo who was headed home.

After being dropped off, the children finished reading they're books, they switched when it was time to check them out, they said they're goodbyes, and Desi kissed Oncie's cheek as they departed.


End file.
